A New Start
by JustLikeWhenHarryMetSally
Summary: Klaine AU. Blaine moved to Britain two years ago and is now working and playing for minimum wage at a pub which his boyfriend owns, he's getting ready to finish playing until he sees someone he can't take his eyes off... T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I posted this in my drabble fic, I'd Rather Be With You, but my awesome Klaine Bestie (Her name is Scarlet Malen, check her out, she's awesome!) convinced me to make it into a multi chapter fic, so here we go Scarlet! This one is the same as the one in my drabble series but the next chapter will be up within the next few minutes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (I'm not that awesome...) **

* * *

><p>Blaine played the last few notes of the song and sighed to himself, <em> what the hell am I doing here?<em> Blaine Anderson was now 20 years old and living in a tiny apartment in the south-west of England. He had lived there for two years now, leaving his family in the states as soon as he was legally allowed and fleeing to Bristol in England to try and catch a break, _why did I think that this place would help me become famous?_ Blaine spoke into the mic, the same way he did every evening, "This is my last song, if you want to hire me for anything, speak to my manager, Steve, behind the bar" He was about to look down to his guitar and start the final song when he caught somebody's eye. He was, in a word, stunning. He had the most incredible eyes Blaine had ever seen, they couldn't seem to decide if they were green, grey or blue and he had an amazing smile, it was very infectious, Blaine thought he probably looked ridiculous sat on the stage grinning to the audience in silence, until he realised he was staring and looked to the floor in embarrassment, he blushed a deep scarlet and began his last song, trying to distract himself. Blaine rushed through the song and put his guitar to the side of the stage and began running to try and catch up with the gorgeous man who, to Blaine's disappointment had started to walk away, when Blaine started the last song. "Hey, wait up!" Blaine yelled towards this mysterious man, but the man just carried on walking like he didn't hear Blaine.

Blaine kept seeing this man at the pub. He would do his shift at the bar and then every evening at around 7 when Blaine started to play, the man would arrive, order a glass of red wine and sit at the bar drinking it and then leave at the start of Blaine's last song. Blaine kept trying to catch up with him but the man just ignored him or didn't hear... One night, the man arrived an hour earlier than normal, Blaine was still doing his shift at the bar at this point, so he thought he could maybe get to know him a little better.

"Good evening sir, what can I get you?" Blaine asked politely, letting his English accent slip. When Blaine was on stage he would use an English accent, his manager said it was easier to understand, but whenever Blaine was off stage, he would automatically become American again.

"Urm hi can I have a glass of Châteaux Margaux please?" the man's accent was almost as stunning as himself, it was a rich English accent, one which showed he'd lived in Britain his whole life,

"Coming right up." Blaine said, chirpy as always. He started to turn back to the shelves behind him when the man spoke up again.

"Hey, are you the singer that's here every evening? Because if you aren't, then you look an awful lot like him..." Blaine turned back to the man, wine in his hand and bent down to get a glass form behind the counter.

"No, that's me." Blaine smiled and the man just looked even more confused,

"But, he's British, you have an American accent now..." He stated, but it was more of a question.

"Yeah, my manager makes me put on that accent so that people understand me, apparently this isn't coherent enough..." Blaine rolled his eyes and began to pour the drink.

"That's ridiculous! I actually think you're easier to understand with the American accent showing, plus it gives off way more of your personality. I think I've seen more of the real you within the past two minutes of conversation than I have of the last two weeks of you telling me to speak to Steve!"

Blaine chuckled as he handed the glass over, "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He stuck out his hand waiting for the man to respond,

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He grinned and accepted the hand presented to him. _Why do I feel like this could be the start of something good?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't realise how short this was, sorry! The next chapter will be up soon! :D**

* * *

><p>Blaine kept chatting to Kurt that night, it turned out they had a lot in common, they both liked musical theatre and they both loved fashion. Blaine got so engulfed in talking about the recent Ralph Lauren collection that he was almost late for tonight's set.<p>

"I've gotta go play but can you just wait here and I'll buy you a drink after?" Blaine asked, wanting to get to know this mysterious guy better,

"Oh, it's seven already? I...I'm sorry, I... er, I have to go..." Blaine briefly wondered why he only stayed for an hour each night, but then thought better of asking and tried a different approach,

"Wait, um... You like Broadway shows right?" Kurt nodded cautiously, "Well meet me at the theatre across the road this Saturday. My sister play Glinda in Wicked, so I can get tickets whenever." Kurt still looked wary,

"Here's my number, call or text me to tell me if you can go." Kurt nodded and ran off to his car, leaving his own number with the tip on his way out.

Blaine started to clean up the empty glass Kurt had left, completely forgetting about playing, and just as he finished cleaning, Steve came out of the office,

"Blaine, babe you should be out there 5 minutes ago! Go, quickly! And don't forget to drop the American accent!" except Blaine didn't want to perform, he hated this pub and everyone there, including Steve, his manager and boyfriend of 1 year,

"You know what Steve? No. No, I don't want to go up onto that stage and perform songs which I didn't write and I don't want to go out there and put on a fake British accent so that those people can understand me better. I don't even want to go back to our apartment and come back tomorrow doing what I'm refusing to do tonight. You know what, we're finished Steve! I don't want to be with you any more and I haven't for a while, I don't want you being my boyfriend any more! I quit this stupid job and you're fired as my manager!" Blaine ran out, grabbing his guitar, jacket and phone on the way. Once he got out of the pub, he realised what he'd just done. He had no job, no boyfriend, no friends except his now ex co-workers and no where to live, _What the hell am I going to do now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, this is pretty much all I have written so far, I have the basics of the next chapter sorted but it may take a while to get them sorted as I go back to school tomorrow, after a week of half term and I may be rather busy... :/**

* * *

><p>Blaine Grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, checking to see how much cash he had. Blaine groaned. All he had was a measly 5 pound note. Instead of doing the natural thing of going back to his-wait no - his ex-boyfriend's apartment, he decided to catch the next bus to the closest B&amp;B, hopefully he could find some sleep before sorting his life out... Blaine walked into the B&amp;B and asked for the cheapest free room, he was jobless after all, the lady behind the desk smiled as she handed the key over and pointed Blaine to his room. Blaine smiled graciously, picking up his guitar as he went up to his room for the night. He opened the door to a small, cosy bedroom and collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a start to his phone going off, several times. <em>Great <em>4 missed calls, 2 voice mails and 8 unread texts. Blaine opened up the first text. It was from Steve.

_**Hey, come and collect your things later in the week and maybe we could talk about this over coffee? -S**_

The next three were also from him, all saying the same sort of thing. The fifth text from him said,

_**Fine. Ignore me. Pick up your crap by the end of the week or it's all getting chucked out. Asshole.**_

The other two texts on Blaine's phone weren't from Steve, they were from a certain blue-eyed customer from the night before...

**Hey, I think this is the right number... Sorry I left so abruptly last night. Saturday sounds fantastic! I'll ring in a bit too ask for details. -Kurt x **

Blaine smiled so hard at this that he almost missed the fact that the next two texts and two of the missed calls were from this number. _Crap. This can't be good... _Blaine opened the next text with caution,

**Hi, it's me again, you didn't reply to my last text and didn't answer my call just now, so I don't know if you gave me the wrong number or something, but if this is Blaine Anderson then please call me back ASAP. -Kurt x**

_Crap! _ Blaine looked at the next text, already dreading it's context,

**Okay, I understand if you don't want to go to see Wicked with me anymore, but you could at least let me know, it's the polite thing to do... -K**

Blaine listened to the voice mails and both of them were from Kurt, saying pretty much the same thing. The only thing Blaine could think of doing now, was calling Kurt,

"Hello" Kurt's voice sounded tired on the other line,

" Hi, um, is this Kurt?" Blaine knew it was already, but he wanted to put off what he had to say for as long as possible,

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?" Blaine, readied himself for the likelihood of a quick hang up,

"Blaine, from the bar last night."

"Oh. Why didn't you answer my calls and texts?" Blaine really didn't want to explain why he didn't have anywhere to live over the phone,

"Well, it's kind of a long story, can I meet you for coffee and explain there? I know a place down the road from the pub, it does great coffee, it's called the Lima Bean, do you know it?" He asked, bracing himself for being turned down,

"Be there in ten minutes." Kurt replied coldly and put the phone down. Blaine smiled at the fact that he'd managed to sneakily score a date with the stunning Kurt Hummel. He picked up his few belongings and walked out of the B&B, paying the receptionist on the way. Blaine arrived at the coffee shop to see Kurt, sat at the table in the corner, nursing a mocha in his hands, Blaine ordered himself a cappuccino and walked over to where Kurt was sat, a sheepish look on his face, he sat down hesitantly,

"Well?" This remark from Kurt just brought a very confused look to Blaine's face, he looked at Kurt questioningly,

"I'm using my lunch break up so that I can have an explanation, do I get one or am I just wasting my time?" Blaine panicked and began to explain how he'd quit his job, split up with and fired Steve last night, he also explained how he'd slept in and couldn't answer Kurt's calls. When he finished, he and Kurt sat at the table in silence.

"I'm sorry." Blaine looked up and this time it was Kurt's turn to look sheepish,

"If you're still on for Saturday, I'd love to go?" Blaine blinked, shocked that he was being forgiven,

"O-of course, the matinee is at 2, so let's say we meet here for 1.30 and go for dinner after?" Kurt nodded, a smile forming on his lips and the two men slipped into easy conversation until it was time for Kurt to go back to work.

_Saturday can't come fast enough..._


End file.
